


Red

by w0nheaux



Series: 2PM Songfics [1]
Category: 2PM (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 19:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12153693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0nheaux/pseuds/w0nheaux
Summary: songfic inspired by 2PM's "Red", intended to be a 3 part series as part of a total collection of 7 - one for each member of 2PM.  originally posted to my tumblr, has been edited so i do not cringe as much while reading it lmfao. [indefinite hiatus]





	Red

_I know we shouldn’t, the night is getting deeper, I don’t wanna let you go…_  
_Let’s stay a little more, I beg like a child (tonight)_  
_But you smile and say it’s too late, you whisper goodbye and leave_

1:57am…The numbers stared at you, your heart wanting to stay here with Taec, but knowing in your mind where you should be. You knew he would be calling soon. Taecyeon begs you so stay as he nibbles on your earlobe. You dismount from his lap and start to gather your belongings. In all honesty, it isn’t all that unusual for you to be at the studio late. You close your eyes and pivot on your heels slowly ready to say your goodbyes to the one your heart secretly loves. He stands, taking you in his arms as you run your fingers over his smooth lips. You reach around his neck, standing on your tip toes to give him a final kiss goodnight. You pull away from him and head towards the door. Taec doesn’t want to let your hand go but he knows if he doesn’t, there could be hell to pay and that is something he doesn’t want to put you through.

_I want to hold you, I want to kiss you….I want you baby…_

Taec closes his eyes as your disappear on the other side of the door. All that he has ever wanted he found in your smile. He finds his happiness in your laughter and all that he wants is to be the man that you need. Taec looks around the booth and takes note of what he has to clean up; rice grains on the floor, soda bottles are toppled over, chopsticks under the seats, one of your socks on top of the bonsai tree. He pauses from cleaning and looks over to where the end table is. he can still feel him thrusting inside of you, sucking on your nipples as you climb the wall. He shakes the memory from in front of his eyes as he adjusts his growing member under his jeans and bends to pick up a crumpled lyric sheet from off of the floor. He smooths out the paper and reads…

_...Red, all of me remembers you..._

The summer air feels chilly on your skin as you walk towards the subway entrance. You are lost in your thoughts as you walk down the stairs. You wrap your arms around yourself as the breeze reminds you that Taec is not behind you anymore. Part of you wants to leave your cheating husband for good and run in Taec’s direction, but you know what a scandal would do to Taec and his members. It’s selfish of you yet you almost think that it would be worth it.

_Red, I try thinking about something else but there’s no use_

A mosquito lands on your knee, waking you up from your day dream as you scratch where it had bitten. You feel the grooves in your skin; rug burn left from the carpet while Taec was pushing deeply into you anally. The breeze comes back; you pull you hair into a ponytail, the loose ends feeling too much like Taec’s feather-like touch. The motion sends you back to Taec with a fistful of your hair as you take him whole, his heavy dick leaving its imprint in the back of your throat. You catch of glimpse of yourself in the reflection of a shop window and watch as Taec’s ass cheeks clench as he explodes inside of you…

_Red, I’ll go to you right now so no one can catch us…_

Taec looks up towards the door, and is surprised to find you coming through it. He eyes you, eyebrows scrunched in worry since you’re panting and out of breath. You throw your bag down on the ground as you rush him, pushing him back on to his recently adjusted mixer. You climb on top of him as you whisper “ _I know I can‘t have all of you, that’s why I want all of you_ ,” into his mouth.

Your eyes lock as you devour each others’ tongues. The memory fresh in your mind, your body is already prepared for what is about to happen. He moans into your mouth as you use your thighs to slide yourself up and down on his dick…


End file.
